Kyton Haryn
Kyton Haryn is a shapeshifter and a relatively recent addition to the Cult of Ustream, and is a former soldier the Durasken military. Appearance Kyton is of a rather willowy build, with iridescent green hair and vibrant, piercing yellow eyes. His skin is somewhat dark, not very noticeably so, but a bit more "tan" when compared to many members of the Cult. His clothing, while bloodstained when this man arrived to headquarters, is now as clean as those of any other member, if a bit ragged and worn. A sheath rests at his waist, housing a splendid silver-bladed sword much like a straight katana. The sword's metal gleams almost with a bluish tint. Kyton has a noticeable Durasken accent, comparable to the accent of Earth's Irish. A tribal-styled phoenix is branded into his upper left arm, with the serial SHF-4-1549-7623 below it, marking him as a (former) soldier in Durasken's military. Personality Unlike most Durasken Shapeshifters, Kyton is amicable and social towards the other members of the Cult- whether they be human, his own species, or an alien. The man has a rather charismatic demeanor, but sometimes comes across as arrogant or pensive. While only having been around a short time, Kyton seems to have a rather positive attitude and shows genuine interest in what other members have to say. He is a very good listener, actively asking questions, and seems to enjoy learning about his new environment and allies. He also can show concern for other members when given a reason. He seems to show a slight fear of dragons, possibly due to his birthplace. Allies Fighting Style Kyton has not yet engaged in combat since joining the Cult. His tactics and style in battle are currently entirely unknown to its members. Powers *'Shapeshifting': Kyton's skill in this ability is unknown, however it is known that his base form is that of a vine snake, giving him his coloration, despite spending most of his time as a human. All of his forms are lime-green with venomous yellow eyes, even if this coloration is impossible in nature. What can be inferred is that Kyton has a large range of forms at his disposal due to his age, but the "theme" among his form gain is unknown. Kyton is not known to have any feral forms. Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': As a Shapeshifter, Kyton's senses are incredibly acute, especially his hearing, sense of smell, and lowlight vision. These are often twice the strength or more than is normal for that particular form. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility': Yet another thing that comes from his species. A Shapeshifter's reflexes are incredible and almost qualify as precognitive if honed. His agility comes from a special chemical created by his body, known as Asyentine. This is very similar to adrenaline in composition and purpose, except that it gives more energy and stimulates his DNA to recode for shapeshifting. Equipment *'Electrum Blade': Kyton carries a beautiful silver-blue straight katana in a sheath at his waist. The blade is made from the metal electrum, but his skill in swordplay is not yet known. As he was a soldier, it can be inferred this was his weapon of choice. The sword is not known to have any special properties. Strengths and Immunities Kyton, like all shapeshifters, has extremely good senses and nearly precognitive reflexes. He has the same metabolism that works out illness and poison quickly enough to make them harmless. However, he also seems better able to resist impulses created by instinct than most shapeshifters. Weaknesses and Fears Kyton's acute senses give him the same drawback as any shapeshifter: he cannot stand bright light or loud noise. Anything else is unknown. Relationships Kyton has been making clear efforts to be friendly with all members of the cult. He seems afraid of the resident dragons, however. History Kyton's history is unknown. All that has been revealed is that he was a soldier in Durasken's military, but reneged due to his treatment and ended up finding Cult Headquarters seemingly by accident. Quotes *N/A Trivia *N/A Category: Shapeshifters Category: Members